Mabel and Dipper to Hogwarts
by ilovecookies2000
Summary: What if Mabel and Dipper were wizard and witch? Follow their story through hogwarts, with magic, potions, enemies and more magic, what could go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was on the couch, the summer was almost over and he and Mabel were back home, he couldn't believe that they really spent a summer like that, but he was sure that they both wouldn't forget it, that was probably because of the reason that Mabel kept revisiting her scrapbook and telling him the whole story about the marriage between Waddles and Chompers.

He sighed "Mabel, I know you don't want to let these things go, but we are going back to school in a week, middle school! You can't tell those people about what we did in the summer, they will think we just made everything up!" Dipper said.

Mabel looked down "but we really did all this..." She said softly putting her hand on the scrapbook. Dipper nodded, but before he could say anything else: "OH MY GOSH DIPPER LOOK!" She shouted and ran to the window. Dipper looked up and saw a brown owl sitting in front of the window, he looked inside as if he wanted to tell them something.

Dipper stood up slowly. "That's weird..." He said frowning. Mabel opened the window to let the owl in.

It flew through the living room and sat down on the back of the couch, it dropped something out of his beak. They got closer and saw it were two letters... Both letters were stamped with a red seal, Mabel immediately grabbed one of them and opened it while Dipper grabbed the second one. "What is happening..." He asked while Mabel was opening her letter.

She red the first couple of words "this one's for you..." She said handing him the letter and snatching away the letter he had in his hands first. Mabel opened the letter again,

They read at the same time.

Dear Mabel Pines,

(Dear Dipper Pines)

We are please do inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September, we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva mcgonagall

Deputy headmistress

Dipper scratched his head "what?" Mabel tilted her head "oh my gosh..." Then she grabbed Dipper's shoulders and started shouting "WE'RE WITCH AND WIZARD!"

Dipper pushed her off, "Mabel, it's probably just a stupid prank..." He told her and she frowned and looked at the owl who seemed to want something. "Who would train an owl this well just to prank us..." She asked and grabbed a pig candy she always gave Waddles and handed it to the owl who took it and flew out of the still open window.

Their parents walked out of the kitchen, it was obvious that they heard everything. "It is no prank, you two are really witch and wizard..." Their father said.

Mabel started shouting things again and Dipper tried to shout loud enough so he could still talk to his parents, nobody understood anything from what others tried to say.

After a while, Mabel died down and Dipper was able to ask what he was meaning to ask "how did that happen!"

"What happen?" His father asked him

He sighed "how are we wizards?" He asked again. His father nodded, "your mother is a witch!" He said smiling and their mother smiled happily. "I am, the whole Pines family is!"

Right before Mabel could ask her to do some magic tricks, the chimney lit up with a fire and the fire turned green. Seconds later, Stan appeared in the chimney "GRUNKLE STAN!" The twins shouted and ran over and hugged their great uncle. "I'm a witch!" Mabel said laughing happily.

Stan laughed "I was hoping you would be!" He said and put a hand on her head, "I'm a wizard..." He said grinning. Mabel looked like she was going to explode when the chimney lit up again and Ford walked out. Dipper looked at him happily "before you ask, yes, I am..." Ford said smiling a little. Mabel squealed which led to everyone covering their ears. After Mabel stopped she literally begged Stan to do some magic. He immediately grinned and stood up and grabbed a black wand from his pocket. Before anyone could stop him, he shouted "BOMBARDO!" And the couch exploded.

Dipper was completely in shock by the sudden action but Mabel was laughing loudly and clapping.

Ford facepalmed and got out his own wand, he waved it without saying anything and the couch started to repair itself. Dipper sighed in relief that there wasn't any screaming involved anymore.

Stan grabbed Mabel's letter from the couch and shook the envelope and another slip of paper fell out.

He red out loud, "all students will require: 3 sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat for day wear..." He started laughing "I remember those, Ford looked absolutely ridiculous in that..." He said. Ford rolled his eyes and took the paper from him and continued reading.

"One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)" he said and looked up. Dipper motioned for him to read more and he looked down at the paper again and started reading again.

"All students should have a copy of the following works:

Standard book of spells. Year 1 and Miranda Godshawk

A history of magic by: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Aldabert Waffling

A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllilda Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to protection by Quentin Trimble

Those are all really good books!" He pointed out and Stan rolled his eyes. So he went back to the letter.

"1 wand,

A cauldron, (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales"

Students may also bring a cat, or a toad, or an owl or a rat" he finished and looked up at Mabel who was happy about the pets they could bring,

Dipper looked confused "where are we going to buy all that?" He asked

"Diagon Alley!" Stan said happily.

"What he said..." Ford said.

Mabel looked up "where is that?" She asked tilting her head.

"In London," Ford answered.

Dipper asked another question "how are we getting to London? Do wizards and witches have other ways to travel than... Normal humans?" He asked looking at his father to see if he wasn't offended by the way he said it.

"Muggles!" Stan said "the word you are looking for is muggles" he said again

Ford answered Dipper's question. "We indeed have other ways to travel than Muggles, but most wizards and witches who have grown up with muggles, so who know enough about the muggle world, tend to travel with the bus, train, car... But wizards and witches also use Broomsticks, The floo network, apparition or using a portkey..."

This only seemed to raise more questions at the two kids. "You'll learn everything about it soon!" Stan said quickly before the flood of questions would blow them away.

"And we are going to use the car for now..." Ford said "because it's already hard to progress everything you just figured out."

After they had said goodbye to their parents, Dipper and Mabel stepped in the car, they were both relieved when they saw Ford stepping in the driver's seat.

Then they drove away, to their new life. And an entire new adventure started for them at that moment.


	2. Diagon Alley

They drove through the outskirts of London. Dipper and Mabel had long ago stopped asking where exactly they were going because Stan and Ford wouldn't reply anyway...

"So... Can you tell us a little more about wizards? Or Hogwarts? Or maybe the history?" Dipper asked not able to hold back the flood of questions he had. Mabel wanted to know those things as well and started begging for them to tell.

Ford sighed "fine, we'll start with Hogwarts..." He said "long ago, Hogwarts was founded by four powerful wizards... Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The houses in Hogwarts are named after them, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw for Intelligence and Creativity, Gryffindor for the Brave and Loyal, Hufflepuff for the kind and generous, and Slytherin for the cunning and prideful..." He said

Stan nodded "yeah, and Slytherin is the most evil house too!" Ford sighed and rolled his eyes "that's not true..."

"Yes it is! All the evil wizards and witches are from Slytherin."

"Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor..." Ford said

"Yes but!"

"Not every Slytherin is evil..." Ford said and Stan grumbled something but agreed.

Dipper felt slightly uncomfortable about this conversation, "is it bad... If someone gets sorted into Slytherin?" He asked and Mabel shook her head...

"No of course not..." Stan said sighing. Dipper sighed in relief but still felt a little uncomfortable. For some reason he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Mabel decided to break the awkward silence. "Which houses were you in?" She asked leaning to the front so she could make eye contact with Stan.

"I was in Gryffindor!" Stan said proudly. Ford looked at Mabel before answering. "Ravenclaw" he said and immediately the awkward silence was back.

Luckily they stopped the car and got out. They started walking and after a little while they arrived at a pub. The rusty sign outside of the pub said that it was called the leaky cauldron. Mabel was looking around at all the people. "Hey, how comes nobody looks at this?" She asked noticing how people if they were walking by, would just look at the two shops next to the pub, and didn't even bother to glance at the little building in between.

Stan looked at her. "Magic!" He said softly. "Muggles see this pub, as a closed down shop..." Ford explained while opening the door. He let Mabel and Dipper go first and they walked in. It was pretty dark in the building and they saw a lot of wizards laughing, talking, eating and drinking. Just being normal, without a care in the world that two kids just walked into the building without knowing about the magic world until a couple of hours ago.

The only one who looked at them, was the bartender. Well, actually he was looking at Stan. He laughed, "Stan! Buddy! The usual?" He asked but Stan was already shaking his head. "Not this time, I need to get school supplies for my niece and nephew..." He said smiling putting his hands on Dipper and Mabel's shoulders. The bartender looked at Dipper and Mabel, "so you must be dipper and Mabel? Nice to meet you!" He said smiling kindly. "Nice to meet you too..." Dipper said politely. "Hi!" Mabel said smiling.

After a little talk with the bartender, Ford softly pushed Mabel and Dipper towards the backdoor. Stan followed close behind. They got to a brick wall behind the backdoor, but before Dipper could ask why they were here. Stan stepped forward with his wand in his hand. He tapped a couple of stones and suddenly, the wall started shaking and started falling apart, it parted into an archway. Behind it was a lot of sound, a busy street with shops on both sides of the street, completely packed with wizards and witches from all ages, "welcome, to diagon alley!" Stan announced proudly.

Dipper and Mabel's mouths fell open, everyone was dressed in robes and it all looked so happy and exciting. "What are we going to do first?" Mabel asked as they started walking through the big crowd of people. Ford pointed at a big building at the end of the street, it was white and looked really old. "That's Gringotts, the wizard bank... All money of every wizard or witch is in there, it's one of the safest places on earth, except Hogwarts of course..." He said as they started making their way towards it.

It took a little while to get there since it was so crowded. "Everyone must have chosen this day to go shopping for supplies..." Stan muttered as he wrestled trough the crowd.

When they finally got there, he opened the door for them and let everyone through before going in himself and closed the door, drowning out the loud noises from outside.

It was really peaceful inside. Dipper was looking at the glass roof when Mabel called out. "What are those things!" She asked, she didn't mean to say it so loud so she quickly closed her mouth and looked down.

Dipper looked at where Mabel was pointing and saw that the entire place was filled with small creatures behind desks, Dipper frowned. Stan chuckled.

"Those are goblins, they work here..." Ford explained quickly. "They're pretty cute!" Mabel exclaimed smiling.

They walked up to the desk at the other end of the room. The goblin working at that desk, looked up and first looked at Stan, then at Ford, and then his little black eyes landed on Dipper and Mabel... Dipper shivered and Mabel just smiled like she always does. "Key please..." The goblin said, it had a weird sounding voice, but for some reason, it didn't seem very wise to laugh.

Stan reached in his pocket and put a rusty key on the desk. The goblin picked it up, inspected it and handed it back. "Follow me please..." It said and stood up from it's desk and jumped off of the high chair he was on. It was even smaller than Dipper and Mabel and it waddled a little when it walked.

They walked after him and walked through a big door. It was dark where they were and the goblin made a fire in a lantern, the light from the lantern revealed a kart on rails in front of them, Stan got in first followed by the goblin, Dipper and Mabel went next and Ford closed the kart when he was in too. Suddenly, the kart started moving before Dipper was properly sitting and he smacked back against the chair because of the sudden speed. He rubbed his head in pain and Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder worried. "I'm fine..." He said.

After a minute of turns and slopes, the kart stopped. "Safe 632" the goblin said as he walked towards the heavy door of the safe. The others followed it and Stan handed it the key. He put the key in the keyhole and the safe opened.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened there were gold, silver and bronze coins everywhere... "Yeah, I transfer all the money I make with the mystery shack here..." Stan said with a cheeky grin as Ford looked at him.

Ford grabbed a little bag and started putting a lot of coins in it while dipper looked around, it was a lot of gold, and some extremely useless things like old stuff from the mystery shack. Ford called him back to the entrance and he jumped out of the safe right behind Mabel.

The goblin closed the safe door again and they stepped back in the kart and it brought them back up.

They walked out of Gringotts and they had to close their eyes at the sudden light they were in. When their eyes finally adjusted to the bright light from outside, they started walking to a shop. "Let's get the most irritating thing done first..." Stan said while pushing Dipper and Mabel into a store called Madame Malkins.

A couple of women immediately made their way over to them. "Here for school clothes I suppose?" One of them chirped and Dipper and Mabel had barely time to nod before they started measuring their arms, chests, legs and bellies...

Soon, they were all done, it didn't take long because a lot of children were the same height as them, they walked out of the store happily. Next, they went to the book store to get their school books, quills and ink.

They went trough a lot of stores to get all the other supplies they needed, but finally, they got at the shop everyone had been waiting for, the wand shop. Ollivanders wand shop.

When they walked into the silent shop, an old man was sitting at the counter, he looked up immediately when he saw his new costumers. "Aaah, Miss and Mister Pines... I was wondering when you would visit. He said standing up and looking over the many boxes in his shop. "The pine twins... I remember exactly when you two troublemakers walked into my shop..." He said now talking about Stan and Ford. Stan grinned and Ford smiled at the memory. Stan had accidentally blown up half the store when he had the wrong wand.

Ollivander walked towards Dipper and handed him a wand, he took it and looked questioningly at him. "Wave it" he told him and he did.

He immediately put it back down on the counter as he blew a window out of the door. "Don't worry don't worry..." Ollivander told him and immediately handed him another one. He hesitated to wave it but before he could even wave it, a golden light got from the tip of the wand and he felt a shimmer in his stomach. Stan clapped and Mabel looked at it in awe. Ollivander himself smiled approvingly "11 inches, pine wood, Phoenix feather core" he told him. "Pine wood? Seriously?" He asked looking at the wand in his hands. Ollivander nodded "indeed, and because you have this one, I am sure that I already know which one your sister should have." He said standing up, grabbing a wand and handing it to Mabel. She waved it immediately and a big pink light shot out of the wand and she giggled as it turned into a rainbow above her head. Stan cheered and Ollivander clapped "well done..." He said smiling. "13 inches, spruce wood, unicorn hair core" Mabel's eyes widened. "Unicorn?" She squealed. Before Mabel could freak out more and destroy the shop. Ford paid and they left the shop. They went to walk back to the leaky cauldron, but they didn't arrive there, because Stan pulled everyone in a pet shop. "You two need owls, so you can message us..." He said and Mabel immediately ran to the owls and started looking at them. Dipper ran after her excited. They looked at the many owls that were there and Mabel's eyes fell on an owl, smaller than the other ones, it had beautiful brown feathers. Mabel picked up the cage and walked over to the counter where Stan and Ford were standing already. They were smiling at Mabel, Dipper walked over with a cage in his arms too, the owl was grey and had black spots on it's back. Stan immediately payed for the owls and they walked out of the store, Mabel had immediately decided to call her owl Cinnamon.

Dipper didn't know a name for his owl yet so he just called him 'owl' until he knew a better name.


End file.
